


Лошади Карфакского аббатства

by cantadora_09



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Geth, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: Дракула и Агата добрались до Лондона и даже, кажется, смогли найти общий язык. Но есть один вопрос, который Дракула должен задать Агате, и все никак не решается сделать это.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Kudos: 11





	Лошади Карфакского аббатства

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо комментатору одной из моих историй – Lanovh94, благодаря которому я начала думать на эту тему.

Часы в гостиной с мелодичным звоном пробили полдень.

Закрыв стеклянную дверцу, предохраняющую циферблат, Агата отступила на шаг и сверилась с хронометром на цепочке, который держала в руках.

Все точно, отметила она удовлетворенно.

Большие напольные часы из красного дерева с изысканным циферблатом из меди привезли еще вчера утром, но только сейчас у Агаты появилась возможность выставить на них правильное время и проверить, насколько отлажен тонкий внутренний механизм.

За этими шотландскими антикварными часами работы Джозефа Тейлора Агата гонялась, наверное, месяца два. Может, чуть меньше. В любом случае, когда после долгих поисков она купила их наконец на аукционе, перехватив в последний момент у владельца чулочной фабрики из Вест-Энда, хозяева всех антикварных лавок Лондона (не говоря о продавцах) знали ее в лицо.

Сделав еще шаг назад, Агата окинула свое приобретение взглядом. Оно было прекрасно.

– Агата, верни мои карманные часы! – требовательный голос из прихожей заставил ее вздрогнуть и резко развернуться. Щелкнув серебряной крышкой, она спрятала хронометр за спину.

– Почему ты решил, что они у меня? – как можно более невинным тоном поинтересовалась она у возникшего в дверях Дракулы.

– Методом исключения, – Дракула подошел к ней и, обняв Агату одной рукой за талию, другой извлек из ее ладони искомый предмет. – Экономка ничего в них не понимает, кучер считает бессмысленной безделушкой, а горничная их боится.

– Остаюсь только я, – провожая часы глазами, признала Агата.

Дракула молча кивнул.

– Наконец идеально точно? – спросил он, пряча часы в жилетный карман.

Агата повернулась в направлении, в котором он указывал.

– Надеюсь, что так, – протянула задумчиво. – Мне показалось, твои спешат, – добавила она рассеянно.

– Наоборот, опаздывают, – притягивая ее к себе, рассмеялся Дракула. – В этом моя особенность, я бы сказал, – мой стиль.

Агата улыбнулась, проведя пальцами по бархатной ткани его жилета.

Прошло чуть больше года с тех пор, как оба они ступили на английскую землю, и примерно столько же они жили вместе.

После того, как потерявшую половину команды и всех пассажиров «Деметру» оставили Петр, Ольгарен и капитан, Агата долго сидела в каюте Дракулы, – пока солнце не начало клониться за горизонт. Она не могла бы сказать, что именно задержало ее – желание оттянуть момент взрыва или просто усталость, накопившаяся за долгие дни. Должно быть, и то и другое.

До трюма она в любом случае не дошла.

Дракула перехватил ее по дороге, и прежде чем Агата успела оправиться от удивления из-за того, что он выжил, страха за жизнь людей, которых стремилась ценой своей собственной жизни спасти от него, и непонятного облегчения, – всего вместе, – она обнаружила себя на палубе посреди отвратительной ссоры, – выкрикивающей ругательства и в слезах.

Дракула потом говорил ей, что он не помнил, когда в последний раз был настолько зол. «Самоубийство, серьезно?» – рычал он на нее, словно, задумав подобный план, она посягнула на его личное чувство собственного достоинства. «Двойное убийство лучше», – шипела Агата, глядя на сполохи ярости в темных глазах.

Каким-то образом им удалось не потопить корабль и добраться до берега, после чего Дракула, не говоря ни слова, остановил в порту первый попавшийся кэб, запихнул в него Агату и сел следом. Всю дорогу до лондонского дома графа они провели в молчании, а когда оказались на месте, Дракула, расплатившись с кэбменом, приволок Агату в гостиную и, усадив перед собой на диван, произнес:

– Я буду честен и не стану ничего скрывать от тебя. Ты видела, кто я есть, и ты меня знаешь. Я буду таким всегда, более или менее. Но я хочу, чтобы ты оставалась со мной. Если для этого мне придется питаться... крысами, – он не глядя поймал пробегавшего мимо зверька (Агата спросила себя, как долго в доме не убирались) и, придирчиво осмотрев, отпустил; крыса мгновенно исчезла в одном из темных углов, – то прошу тебя об одном: обещай, что со временем мое меню улучшится. Мне все равно, каким образом.

Он приблизился к ней почти что вплотную.

– Пообещай.

Агата помнила, что так изумилась, что пару минут могла только сидеть, глядя на него и молча моргая. Она даже толком не знала, что же в конце концов ответила. Вероятно, оно означало согласие, иначе сейчас ее бы здесь не было.

С того дня прошел год и три месяца, и за это время Агата успела узнать много вещей, часть из которых она узнавать никогда не хотела, другая, как ей поначалу казалось, до конца жизни станет преследовать ее в кошмарах, а третья, хоть и не стала открытием, до сих пор не прекращала ее удивлять.

Опасность, исходившая от солнца и креста, как выяснилось почти сразу, была не более чем выдумкой, – очередной легендой о вампирах, в которую Дракула поверил так давно, что сам не помнил, зачем и почему. Она рассеялась, как пыль от старых перекрытий, когда они, осматривая дом, залезли на чердак, и не ремонтировавшаяся годами крыша обрушилась на них. Агата помнила, как, лежа на полу, укрытые обломками, они смотрели вверх, на падавшие сквозь прорехи в потолке лучи, мягко ласкавшие их, и как одновременно прошептали: «С крестом должно быть то же самое».

И так и оказалось.

Куда больше усилий понадобилось для того, чтобы решить проблему вампирского голода. Последовательно перебрав несколько вариантов и убедившись, что наиболее подходящей для Дракулы является кровь близких к людям по своей физиологии млекопитающих, Агата провела серию экспериментов и, отбросив коз, овец, свиней и коров, остановилась на лошадях.

Дракула пристроил к западной части дома большую конюшню и выписал из Йоркшира десятерых чистокровных верховых. А так как пища Дракуле была нужна хотя и ежедневно, но в небольшом количестве, спустя пару месяцев, чтобы спасти благородных животных от хандры и простоя, Дракула стал выставлять их на скачки. В результате его состояние за короткий срок увеличилось вдвое, а еще через три месяца, просмотрев расчетные книги, он вызвал своего поверенного и приобрел в пригороде Лондона конный завод.

Агата смотрела на все это со смесью удивления и любопытства. Первое время ей по привычке казалось, что Дракула развлекается, стремясь, как он когда-то сказал ей, научиться жить среди цивилизованных людей и изучить их как следует, прежде чем повязать салфетку и взять в руки вилку и нож. Однако проходили дни, недели и месяцы, и ничего не менялось: Дракула был любезен, вел активную светскую жизнь, ходил в библиотеки и театры и катался верхом, по вечерам заходил в лабораторию, которую оборудовал в доме по просьбе Агаты, чтобы подбросить ей пару идей относительно свойств лошадиной крови и сходства ее вкуса и эффекта воздействия на него с человеческой, и больше, в общем, ничего не делал.

Агата убеждала себя, что граф прожил четыреста лет, дожидаясь удобного случая выйти в цивилизованный мир, и что еще каких-то два месяца совсем ничего для него не значат, но с каждым днем верить этому становилось все труднее. И у нее оставалось все меньше желания делать это. 

Агата прекрасно запомнила вечер, когда оно исчезло совсем.

Она сидела в гостиной и что-то писала в своем дневнике – очередной эксперимент с лошадиной кровью был в самом разгаре, данных и теоретической базы набралось много, но формулы не сходились. Решив ненадолго прерваться, она отложила записи и принялась очищать затупившееся перо. Агата не знала, что стало причиной, – то ли нож оказался недостаточно острым, то ли рука от усталости утратила ловкость, но еще до того, как она успела понять, что именно происходит, лезвие пропороло кожу правой руки и застряло у основания пальцев.

С минуту Агата провела, глядя на выступившую на ладони алую полосу крови, прежде чем кресло, в котором она сидела, накрыла длинная тень.

Подняв голову, она увидела стоящего перед ней Дракулу.

Секунду ничего не происходило. Будто завороженные они смотрели на капающую с ее руки кровь. На пробу Агата пошевелила пальцами. Достигнув наконец сознания, в руке заворочалась саднящая боль.

Не глядя подтянув к себе стоящее в стороне второе кресло, Дракула опустился в него и, взяв Агату одной рукой за предплечье, вытащил нож. Затем достал носовой платок и, стерев проступившие свежие капли, оторвал лоскут от рукава рубашки и быстро перевязал ладонь.

Все это он проделал в молчании, не взглянув на Агату, и только когда закончил, поднял голову и откинулся назад. Зрачки его были налиты кровью, но сам он – невозмутим абсолютно. Отпустив руку Агаты, он отошел к камину и бросил грязную ткань в огонь. Ткань зашипела, съежившись в пламени.

– Завтра придут образцы второй отрицательной, – сказал Дракула, заглянув в раскрытый дневник Агаты, брошенный на диване, – ты сможешь проверить расчеты, – и, развернувшись, вышел из комнаты.

Несколько минут Агата сидела, прислушиваясь к его шагам, а после встала, поднялась по лестнице, подошла к двери его спальни и постучала. И он открыл.

...– Вечером будут гости, – проговорил Дракула, отвлекая Агату от воспоминаний. – Двое конезаводчиков из Австралии и профессор из Кембриджа.

Агата вопросительно подняла бровь.

– У него есть идеи по поводу того, как улучшить породу, – пожал плечами Дракула. – Он нелюдим и обычно никуда не выходит. Я пообещал ему ужин в приятной компании и доступ к репринтной версии «Происхождения видов». Надо было как-то заманить его. Мы несколько раз встречались в Кембридже, но, видимо, слишком коротко. Я приглашал его участвовать в эксперименте, даже предлагал небольшой пакет акций, но он отказался. Надеюсь, сегодня я сумею его уговорить.

Агата вздохнула. Она хорошо знала, что означало «уговорить» на языке Дракулы.

Дракула вел дела с той же небрежной легкостью и некоторой издевательской ноткой, что были ему присущи в общении с людьми в целом. Не то, чтобы он испытывал к ним неприязнь или презрение: день за днем наблюдая за ним, Агата пришла к заключению, что ему просто это было удобно – как если бы, не имея возможности съесть их, он покусывал их словами и взглядом, удерживал некоторое время в зубах и отпускал.

«Охотничий инстинкт никуда не денешь», – улыбался Дракула в ответ на ее замечания после очередного визита в очередной салон или на званый вечер, где за ним, как на устланном черным бархатом дорогих костюмов и шелком платьев поле боя, оставались прогалины молчаливого осуждения и кровавые пятна пылающих щек.

С кем у него сложились по-настоящему теплые отношения, так это с лошадьми. Что поначалу поставило Агату в тупик. «Ты пьешь их кровь», – сказала она неуверенно, когда Дракула спросил у нее, что именно кажется ей в этом странным. Он посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом, и, пробормотав что-то вроде «кто бы говорил», взял ее за руку и повел в конюшню.

Там Агата стала свидетельницей одной из самых невероятных вещей за всю ее жизнь.

Она знала, что Дракула умеет общаться с животными, при желании может контролировать волков и летучих мышей, и способен наладить контакт с большинством млекопитающих.

Но это было больше, чем контакт, общение или контроль. Стоя в дверях конюшни, Агата смотрела, как он открывает загон и, обхватив руками голову Лиссы – молодой кобылы, которую Дракула приобрел одной из первых, – долго стоит, прижавшись щекой к гладкой шкуре, улыбаясь и что-то шепча, прежде чем объятие становится крепче, – а минут через пять он разжимает руки и, благодарно потрепав лошадь по холке, покидает загон.

Агата никогда не думала, что это может быть настолько... красивым. Тогда она не решилась спросить, но позже не удержалась.

– Ты их гипнотизируешь? Одурманиваешь? Что ты делаешь?

Дракула улыбнулся, словно ждал вопроса.

– Лошади сильней и выносливее, чем люди. Порция крови, которая тебе будет стоить серьезной болезни или уложит в постель взрослого молодого мужчину, для лошади почти незаметна. Я никогда прежде не пробовал пить их кровь, и потому не знал, как остро и глубоко они реагируют на контакт. Поразительные животные.

– Но им же не может нравиться!

– Им нравится близость, – задумчиво сказал Дракула, – и они невероятно щедры.

Да, а еще искренни и проницательны. Будучи устойчивы к обаянию Дракулы, они, похоже, любили его просто так.

За время, что они прожили вместе, Агата успела узнать, что обаяния у Дракулы имелось два вида. Первый – то самое вампирское очарование, о котором писалось в книгах и предупреждали легенды. Оно было мощным, ярким и било наповал. Агате оно напоминало аромат цветов, что появлялись ранней весной в Голландии, – гиацинтов. Густой, тяжелый, обволакивающий запах. Среди крестьян ходили рассказы о том, что если заснуть в закрытой наглухо комнате, в которой стоит букет гиацинтов, можно и не проснуться.

Вампирским очарованием Дракула пользовался по большей части для развлечения, или когда хотел побыстрей получить то, что ему было нужно. Он щедро расточал его на балах и приемах, подписывая договоры с деловыми партнерами, на прогулках и светских событиях вроде театральных премьер и скачек, при этом не щадя никого.

Однажды они были на выступлении приехавшей в Лондон с гастролями знаменитой оперной дивы то ли из Франции, то ли из Германии, – Агата не запомнила, – и после спектакля Дракула предложил Агате зайти в гримерную, – «выразить певице свое восхищение», как он сказал. Агата согласилась, не подозревая подвоха. Спектакль был и в самом деле прекрасным, дива пела волшебно, и не было ничего удивительного в стремлении лично отдать должное ее таланту.

Так они и сделали, и все шло хорошо, до тех пор, пока Дракула, – сама любезность и воплощение светской учтивости – не поинтересовался у дивы, не будет ли та выступать на бис. Дива ответила, что, увы, не будет, так как она устала и хотела бы отправиться поскорее домой.

И тут включился он. Вампирский шарм. Напрасно несчастная певица лепетала что-то о том, как вымотана после представления, – едва сверкнули темные глаза и тесную гримерку озарила мягкая улыбка, судьба дивы была решена. Услышав произнесенные интимным тоном слова о том, как сильно его спутница любит оперу и как счастлива будет еще раз услышать столь восхитительное исполнение, певица развернулась и молча побрела на сцену.

Агата после этого не разговаривала с Дракулой три дня. Она терпеть не могла насилие ни в каких формах.

Но было и другое обаяние, то, которое Агата помнила еще с «Деметры», то самое, наверное, что и заставило ее поверить в уютную гостиную и мягкую беседу за шахматами – больше, чем вампирские иллюзии и наркотический дурман.

Агата называла его «обаянием для своих», и если очарованию вампира она довольно быстро научилась противостоять, а вскоре и вовсе потеряла к нему интерес, то против этого была бессильна.

На «своих» Дракула смотрел нежным теплым взглядом и улыбался жизнерадостной, почти мальчишеской улыбкой. Отказать ему в чем-либо, когда он был таким, физически было невозможно, чем он бессовестно и пользовался во время ссор.

Он не просил, не требовал и не скандалил. Не напирал и не пытался заморочить. Он просто улыбался и говорил: «Как скажешь, dragostea*».

– Лучше вампирский шарм, – стонала Агата и клялась завести колокольчик, чтобы иметь возможность заранее и без слов оповещать его о том, что он переступил черту.

...Агата отстранилась от Дракулы и, улыбнувшись, направилась к дивану.

– Несчастный профессор заслуживает второго шанса, – откидываясь на спинку, сказала она.

– Я дал ему все возможные, – ответил Дракула, – он их упустил.

– Так, может, стоит просто оставить его в покое?

– Нет, он мне нужен.

Агата махнула рукой. Спорить было бесполезно. Все, что она могла сделать для кембриджского ученого мужа – позаботиться о хорошем ужине и непринужденной дружеской атмосфере за этим самым ужином. Все остальное было, увы, не в ее силах.

Часы пробили без четверти час. Агата лениво подумала, что следовало пойти на кухню и обсудить с экономкой меню. И пусть приготовит бифштексы с кровью, мстительно решила она.

***

Профессор Теодор Клайферсон был большим ученым и не меньшим идиотом. Сочетание, в существование которого Агата не верила вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Но проведя три часа за столом с упомянутым профессором, вынуждена была признать: иногда интеллект и ученость – это удручающе разные вещи.

Когда за почтенными негоциантами и кембриджской знаменитостью наконец-то закрылась дверь, и стало возможно снять с лица любезную улыбку и дать волю преследовавшему ее весь вечер раздражению, Агата побрела в гостиную и, облегченно застонав, упала на диван.

– Почему ты не предупредил меня? – спросила она Дракулу, вошедшего за ней.

– О чем? – он опустился рядом и притянул ее к себе.

– Как можно столько знать и быть таким кретином? – не слушая его, продолжила Агата.

– Обычная история, – усмехнулся Дракула. – Ты смотришь с точки зрения того, кто ради знаний был вынужден бороться с обстоятельствами и добывать их как золото, – сказал он. – И твой пытливый ум не может вообразить себе кого-то, кто, с юности имея доступ к плодам прогресса, не осознает их ценности. И хуже – кому они не впрок.

Агата закрыла лицо руками и помотала головой.

– Хочу забыть это.

Дракула зарылся пальцами в ее волосы и несколько минут сидел, перебирая густые пряди.

– Это или то, что он сказал в конце? – спросил он тихо.

Откинувшаяся назад в его руках Агата выпрямилась.

– А что он...

– Агата.

Она слишком хорошо знала этот взгляд. Высвободившись из его объятий, она уселась ровно, словно на уроке по богословию. Да ладно, она ни разу их не посещала. Хоть, видно, стоило. По крайней мере, научилась бы – пусть не цитировать свободно из священной книги, так выглядеть спокойной и уверенной, когда ни первого и ни второго ни на грош.

Проклятый Клайферсон.

– Дракула, не стоит, правда... – начала Агата.

Он вздохнул.

– Я так и думал. Мне самому сказать, или, как прежде, ты отлично понимаешь, где находишься?

Агата поежилась от напоминания. Но он был прав, – уж слишком похожи были ситуации, в которых это прозвучало. И с этим нужно было что-то делать.

Она попробовала улыбнуться.

– Конечно, знаю. Но это не имеет... Послушай, он просто глупый мальчик. Увидел что-то и сказал бестактность.

Ну, если это можно было так назвать. Агата мельком подумала, что ужин и без того был неприятным настолько, насколько мог, чтобы еще и...

– Клайферсон сказал, что мы с тобой счастливцы, – медленно промолвил Дракула, – поскольку наш возраст не слишком отличается. И значит, – добавил он в повисшей глубокой тишине, – нам не грозит прожить остаток жизни в разлуке, без другого, покинувшего сей бренный мир.

Ну вот, подумала Агата. Ну вот он и сказал это. Больше не получится делать вид, как будто того, что ляпнул незадачливый профессор, не существует или никто из них его не слышал.

Отвернувшись от Дракулы, она принялась смотреть на медный циферблат часов, которые заводила утром.

Время. За прошедший год она и Дракула поглощены были устройством в новом мире, заботами о доме, экспериментами, в конце концов, друг другом, настолько, что забыли о времени.

Во всяком случае, она забыла. Она совсем не думала об этом. Вновь посмотрев на Дракулу, Агата вдруг поняла, что не поверит ни за что, что он не думал.

– Мне сорок два, – сказала она негромко. – И если повезет, я проживу достаточно, чтобы ужасно надоесть тебе.

Он молчал.

– И даже когда я... Когда живешь с людьми, время не тянется так долго, как когда его проводишь в одиночестве, – Агата чувствовала, как с каждым шагом земля под ней становится все менее надежной. – Когда оно заполнено событиями... И встречами...

Дракула по-прежнему не произносил ни слова.

– Лет через пятьдесят я буду... – предприняла она еще одну попытку, почти неслышным голосом, прекрасно понимая, что это не имеет смысла.

Лет через пятьдесят с ним рядом будет дряхлая старуха, а он останется таким же молодым, не старше тех же сорока пяти или пятидесяти.

Собравшись с духом, она посмотрела наконец в его глаза.

– Прости, – сказала она в ответ на встретивший ее безмолвный взгляд и, быстро встав со своего места, вышла.

Когда Дракула поднялся вслед за ней в спальню, то сделал вид, что поверил ее неловким потугам притвориться спящей, и время до рассвета Агата провела, уставясь в темноту, пытаясь разобраться в себе и понять, как быть и что ей дальше делать.

– Как я могла забыть, что ты вампир? – войдя наутро без стука в кабинет и опершись ладонями о стол, за которым сидел Дракула, спросила она.

Дракула поднял голову от расчетной книги, в которой писал что-то.

– Да, это мое упущение, – откинувшись на спинку стула, сказал он.

С минуту Агата молча смотрела на него, затем развернулась на каблуках и покинула кабинет.

Следующие два дня они не виделись. Рано утром в субботу Дракула уехал за город выбирать место под новый конный завод, предупредив ее через экономку, что вернется не раньше, чем в понедельник вечером, и Агата, не зная, радоваться ли неожиданной передышке, или же злиться на него, сочла за лучшее переключиться на время, и полностью погрузилась в эксперименты.

– Почему у тебя лицо черное? – были первые слова, которыми ее встретил вернувшийся Дракула. Он стоял в дверях лаборатории и с любопытством осматривал окружающую обстановку. Правду сказать, с тех пор, как он побывал в ней три дня назад, здесь многое изменилось: тогда куда больше было целых колб и банок и меньше – битого стекла на полу.

– При нагревании до температуры кипения лошадиная кровь взрывается, – спокойно сказала Агата и аккуратно поставила в штатив пробирку, которую держала в руках.

Дракула кивнул и, заглянув за дверь, достал совок и метлу и принялся сметать на середину комнаты покрывавшие пол сажу, каменную пыль и осколки.

Вооружившись тряпкой и кувшином с водой, Агата присоединилась к нему, начав отчищать от гари стол и стулья.

– Я не сержусь за то, что ты молчал, – сказала она спустя примерно полчаса, отвлекшись от полировки газовой горелки. – Я понимаю, что проблема не в том, что у этого вопроса нет ответа.

Дракула поднял голову. Им обоим было хорошо известно, что проблема была в том, что ответ был слишком очевиден.

– Ты знаешь, что это не может быть моим решением, – сказал он.

– Знаю, – кивнула Агата. – Дай мне время, – добавила она после недолгой паузы и принялась оттирать перегонный куб.

***

– Сэр, клянусь, я бы никогда...

– Выверните карманы.

Агата заглянула в гостиную.

У камина спиной к ней стоял Дракула, напротив него – вытянувшийся в струнку до смерти перепуганный кучер.

– Это ошибка, сэр. Умоляю...

– Хранить серебряный портсигар в комоде было ошибкой. Как, впрочем, и нанимать вас, – голос Дракулы был холоден и равнодушен. – Вернув его добровольно, вы сэкономите всем нам время.

– Я...

Дракула наклонил голову.

– Он в вашем правом кармане. Рядом со старой папиросной бумагой, грязной шелковой лентой и хлопьями табака.

Кучер икнул и отпрянул.

– Откуда...

Дракула протянул руку.

– Шуршит оглушительно, – бросил, принимая портсигар из трясущейся руки кучера. – Если вас привлекает карьера карманника, то научитесь прежде не топать как слон, когда берете чужое, и не греметь награбленным. Придете вечером за расчетом, – закончил он, жестом отпуская несчастного.

Опустив плечи, кучер кивнул и пошел к двери.

– Вампирский слух, – пропустив неудачливого воришку и войдя в комнату, сказала Агата. – Сильно мешает сохранять веру в людей.

– Тем, у кого она была, – улыбнулся Дракула. Он положил портсигар на каминную полку и развернулся к Агате. – Ищешь преимущества в том, чтобы быть вампиром? – невинным тоном поинтересовался он.

– Провожу наблюдение, – отозвалась Агата.

Она подошла к камину и посмотрела на портсигар.

– Ты узнал, что он украл его, потому что услышал, как он трется о подкладку его кармана.

Дракула потер переносицу.

– Он с ним таскался неделю. Так долго искал, кому его сбыть, что я едва удержался, чтобы не предложить себя в качестве покупателя, лишь бы избавиться от этого настырного звука.

Агата обошла одно из кресел, стоящих у камина, и встала напротив Дракулы.

– Ты ждал, пока у него сдадут нервы, и он признается, или подходящего случая, когда можно будет продемонстрировать мне лишний раз преимущества того, чтобы быть вампиром?

– Как можно, – искренне оскорбился Дракула.

Агата ухмыльнулась и опустилась в кресло.

– Хорошо, что еще? – чинно сложив на коленях руки, спросила она.

Дракула пожал плечами.

– Ты все это знаешь. В конце концов, ты наблюдаешь за мной целый год. Уверен, ты все записала и рассортировала по категориям в этих твоих блокнотах, – он кивнул на дневник Агаты, лежащий на столе. – Вряд ли я смогу добавить что-то еще.

– Ладно, тогда пройдемся по основным моментам, – Агата кивнула, не меняя позы.

Дракула улыбнулся.

– Ты силен и вынослив, у тебя повышена способность к залечиванию ран, ты можешь не спать неделями и понимаешь некоторых животных. – Она замолчала. – Некоторых из них можешь контролировать. Умеешь взбираться по стенам и насылать туман. – Заметив его одобрительный кивок, Агата продолжила: – Добавим к этому способность остро ощущать запахи и сверхчувствительный слух...

– ...неутомимость в постели...

– М, ты заметил, что я засыпаю на середине?.. – Агата встала и подошла к нему.

Дракула вновь улыбнулся

– Я над этим работаю, – обнимая ее, проговорил он.

Агата ненадолго умолкла и отвернулась.

– Разве это нормально? Я имею в виду, насколько... насколько это вообще правильно? – рассеянно проведя рукой по его плечу, сказала она.

– Что именно? – спросил Дракула.

Агата нахмурилась и в задумчивости потерла лоб.

– Мир устроен, как он устроен, не просто так, – произнесла она медленно. – Все живущие умирают, сменяя друг друга. Насколько это естественно – быть бессмертным?

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на Дракулу.

– Вампиры смертны, – сказал он. – Агата, время, когда я предлагал тебе вечную жизнь, прошло, – добавил он после недолгой паузы. – Но очевидно, что я предпочту жить долго, прежде чем окажусь готов встретить смерть. Не знаю, насколько это против природы, но я до сих пор не слышал, чтобы гром небесный карал попугаев, секвойи и черепах.

– Боже мой, – рассмеялась Агата. – Из перечисленного я знаю только секвойи. И то по картинкам.

– А попугаи?

– Они долгожители?

Дракула качнул головой.

– Самые старые достигают четырех сотен лет. Черепахи могут жить вдвое дольше. О секвойях спроси у Клайферсона, но насколько я помню, их точный возраст определить нельзя.

Агата скривилась, демонстрируя свое отношение к необходимости что-либо узнавать у Клайферсона.

– Я не стану бессмертной, – сказала она, подводя итог, – но потеряю способность есть человеческую пищу, спать по ночам и дышать.

– Дело привычки, – пожал плечами Дракула.

– Но научусь понимать летучих мышей.

– Какой простор для твоей работы о мелких грызунах и ночных насекомых!

Агата вздохнула.

– Ты издеваешься.

– Издеваюсь.

Она кивнула.

Все то же, что раньше.

«Решай сама».

***

– Прошу, постарайтесь быть в будущем сдержаннее, – сказала Агата с грустной улыбкой, протягивая юноше, стоящему перед ней, конверт. Молодой человек кивнул, виновато понурясь, осторожно, будто боялся что его прикосновение обожжет ее, взял конверт у нее из рук и, попрощавшись, вышел из комнаты.

С минуту Агата смотрела на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, а после тоже покинула кабинет и направилась в гостиную.

Ей удалось уговорить Дракулу дать кучеру приличные рекомендации, и спустя пару недель, прошедших после неприятного инцидента, Агата нашла для парня хорошее место. Дракула наблюдал за всем этим со сдержанным скептицизмом, однако молчал и не вмешивался. Агата подозревала, что он пригрозил бедному кучеру какими-то жуткими карами – слишком уж тот спешил оставить их дом. Но в конце концов даже она была вынуждена признать, что юноша легко отделался.

В гостиной, устроившись на диване с книгой, сидел Дракула. При ее появлении он шевельнулся, освобождая место рядом с собой.

Подойдя, Агата забралась на диван с ногами и откинулась назад, устроив голову на его коленях. Несколько минут прошло в тишине, нарушаемой лишь мерным тиканьем напольных часов.

– Будет, как с Харкером? – спросила Агата. – Ты свернешь мне шею и сядешь ждать, пока я очнусь?

– Боже, Агата, нет, конечно, – Дракула отложил книгу. Он выглядел потрясенным. – С чего ты это взяла?

– Первое, что приходит в голову. В смысле, – покосившись на него, сказала она, – самое очевидное и самое простое.

– Не ты ли говорила, что выбьешь из меня варварство?

Она подняла на него глаза.

– Это когда ты спалил электрический чайник за пятьсот фунтов? Я была на взводе.

– Я заметил.

Он убрал с ее лица прядь волос.

– Как ты могла подумать, что я...

Агата пожала плечами.

– Должно же это как-то... Я имею в виду, если для того, чтобы обратить человека, тебе нужно...

– Никаких повреждений. Это исключено, – сказал Дракула не терпящим возражений тоном.

Агата задумчиво посмотрела на него.

– Есть и другие способы, – сказала она, почесав нос. – Удушение, различные яды. Утопление...

Дракула наклонился и, давясь от смеха, уткнулся в ее плечо.

– Агата, – простонал он, – твое воображение просто пугает.

– Я пытаюсь решить проблему, – сказала Агата. – Так делают умные, – поддразнила она.

– Умные любят все усложнять, – сказал Дракула, выпрямляясь и глядя на нее. – Самое очевидное не всегда самое простое. Почему из всех мыслимых и немыслимых способов тебе не пришел в голову самый гуманный? – Он закатил глаза, увидев ее недоумевающий взгляд. – Кто из нас здесь принц мрака и повелитель теней?

– Никто не покушается на твои лавры, – ухмыльнулась Агата. – Постой. Ты хочешь сказать...

Дракула вновь наклонился и легко коснулся губами ее губ.

– Любовь моя, ты забыла, что поцелуй вампира может быть очень долгим.

***

Ткань была красной, и красной была земля. Алым потоком струились тяжелые шерстяные полы по белому крупу лошади, комкаясь сверху, и заканчивались воротником из чернобурой лисы. Длинные волосы всадника спутались и слиплись от крови, и алый рассвет запекся в широко открытых глазах.

Пригнувшись и обхватив лошадь за шею, всадник несся вперед, будто не разбирая дороги, сквозь черно-красный лес, по прямой, к древнему замку, замершему на скале.

Ворвавшись во внутренний двор, всадник резко выпрямился, натянул поводья. Спешившись, бросил их подбежавшему перепуганному конюшему, отстегнул от седла продолговатый большой мешок. Быстрым шагом прошел в ворота, таща по земле свою ношу. В большом зале остановился и швырнул мешок на пол перед собой. Поднял голову и отвел со лба грязные мокрые пряди.

– Я сказал, что он будет здесь до восхода солнца, – обратился к кому-то, сидящему в темном углу.

– Точно ли он? – спросили из темноты.

Вытащив из-за пояса нож, всадник склонился к мешку и разрезал промокшую и отвердевшую на морозе толстую ткань.

В узком просвете возникло бледное человеческое лицо.

– Я сказал, что доставлю его, – вновь произнес всадник, вернул нож обратно за пояс и вышел, не глядя ни на того, с кем говорил, ни на лежащего на полу мертвеца.

...

Двух толстых длинных свечей едва хватало, чтоб осветить середину комнаты. Руки сводило от холода, в глаза будто насыпали трансильванской земли. Младший наследник старого графа Дракула приподнялся, несколько раз повернулся, на один бок, на другой, и наконец опять улегся на спину, бессмысленным взглядом упершись в резной балдахин над собой.

Не бывает младших наследников. Ни у принцев и королей из дальних земель, ни у валашских господарей. От века почившему в мире или павшему на поле боя владыке наследуют старшие сыновья. Но что ж, если и сам господарь, и первенец его оставили Божий мир в один день? От старшего брата, ежели нет у того потомков мужского пола, власть принимает младший. Тот, что остался в живых.

Наследник пошевелил головой и скрипнул зубами. Видит Бог, он не искал этой власти, он не хотел. Напрасно недоверчиво скалились царедворцы, цокали языками, подозревая в измене, напрасно шепталась дружина, когда привезли их, отца и брата, на узких санях, – без капли крови на дорогой одежде и без единой краски на лицах. Напрасно вдова брата рыдала в голос, мечась по двору, будто худая голодная птица, напрасно кричала и выла, – не уберег, не спас. Напрасно грозилась проклясть.

Не желал он погибели ни отцу, ни брату. Никогда не хотел становиться господарем. Может быть, потому не тронули его ни колкие слова царедворцев, ни вопли снохи, ни косые взгляды дружины. Стоя недвижно рядом с санями, он молча смотрел на собравшихся воинов и домашних, не говорил ничего, только кутался в теплый плащ. И лишь когда простучали по каменным плитам двора неверные старческие шаги, обернулся.

Старый граф Дракул, патриарх восьмидесяти семи лет от роду, одетый в легкую походную накидку поверх простой холщовой рубахи, медленно подошел к саням, опустился рядом. Длинными пальцами, белыми и твердыми, как январский наст, погладил мертвые лица. Поднял голову к серому небу. Сказал, обращаясь к младшему:

– Принеси мне убийцу.

Младший кивнул.

Он сделал все, он исполнил, – молодой граф Дракула приподнялся и провел по влажному от пота лицу рукой. Пять часов ушло на поиски, три из которых наследник провел на лошади, мчась до границы, спеша догнать перебежчика, сдавшего господина и сына его турецким шпионам, и собиравшегося примкнуть к чужеземным войскам. Чуть не загнал отцовского жеребца. Перехватил, успел.

Свет от свечи мигнул, заметался, будто встревоженный резким порывом ветра. Дракула огляделся и откинулся вновь на подушки. Странная ночь. Чудится что-то, словно в углу шевелится... Словно сидит в тишине и смотрит, ожидая момента, когда...

– Что, молодой наследник, не спится? Аль не насытился вражьей кровью? – голос, глухой и скрипучий, раздался совсем рядом с ним.

Дракула подскочил и отпрянул.

– Что напугался, благородный хозяин? Что не встречаешь гостя? – насмешливо скрипнуло из тени. – Или боишься взглянуть?

Дракула посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда слышался голос.

Из густой темноты, начинавшейся пядях в двух от кровати, вышел худой высокий мужчина с нездоровым румянцем на впалых щеках.

– Что ж ты молчишь, хозяин? – спросил он с ужасом уставившегося на него Дракулу. – Что не предложишь чарку, не позовешь за стол?

Не дождавшись ответа, мужчина шагнул вперед и остановился у самого края постели.

– Этого не может быть. Я убил тебя, – проговорил Дракула.

– Верно, убил, – мужчина оскалился и распахнул надетый на нем драный истершийся полушубок. Рубашку под ним от горла до паха перечеркивал алый разрез. Мужчина опустил голову и, коснувшись разреза, погрузил в него узловатый палец. – Больно, – с чуть слышным чмоканьем вынув палец из раны, сказал задумчиво, – больно, но жить можно.

Дракулу затошнило.

– Как тебе удалось... – он выпрямился в постели и потянулся к поясу за ножом.

– Не торопись, – мужчина метнулся вперед, перехватив занесенную руку Дракулы. Пальцы его были нечеловечески сильными и холодны как лед. – Вся ночь впереди.

– Что ты такое? – отшатнувшись, одними губами прошептал Дракула, уже зная ответ.

– Я Григор Вострица, Григор-предатель, Григор, которого твой легковерный папаша пригрел на груди, а полоумный дедуля велел изловить и скормить бешеным псам, – ответил мужчина, осклабясь. – Григор, который не досчитался добычи, да и пришел за ней. И что это будет за пир...

В свете свечей блеснули острые длинные зубы.

Дракула закричал.

...

– Дракула! Проснись! Дракула! Ну же, проснись, это всего лишь сон! 

Агата изо всех сил тормошила Дракулу, метавшегося в беспамятстве. Не нуждавшийся в том, чтобы спать в обычном смысле этого слова, он по ночам погружался в подобие оцепенения, помогавшее ему не столько восстанавливать физические силы, сколько давать отдых уму. Состояние это было во всем похоже на человеческий сон, за тем исключением, что прекратить его было сложнее.

Агата придвинулась к Дракуле ближе. Он выглядел еще более бледным, чем обычно, дрожал и что-то шептал по-румынски.

Сев на кровати, Агата перевела дыхание. Издаваемые Дракулой звуки были недостаточно громкими, чтобы разбудить ее. Но после случившегося на «Деметре», уже здесь, в Лондоне, Агата стала иногда проваливаться в его сны.

Чаще всего это были просто обрывки образов и смутные впечатления, – напоминавшие плоские тени на каменной серой стене. Они были короткими и размытыми, и после них наутро Агата вставала с головной болью, ощущением одиночества и глухой тоски.

Сегодня впервые сон был таким реальным и четким.

– Дракула! Да проснись же, Дракула! – предприняла еще одну попытку Агата.

Дракула застонал и потянулся к ней, не открывая глаз.

Агата наклонилась и провела рукой по его покрытой испариной груди. Мягко погладила, скользнув от плеча к животу и обратно, задержавшись слева, там, где молчало сердце, осторожно коснулась щеки. Будто встревоженный еще больше этой короткой лаской, Дракула приподнялся и сел в постели.

Некоторое время он просто сидел не двигаясь, в падающем из окна свете луны.

Агата молчала, не решаясь вновь к нему обратиться.

Дракула вздрогнул и глубоко вздохнул, а затем вдруг открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее.

В глазах у него застыла такая боль, что у нее внутри закололо.

Не произнеся ни слова, она подалась вперед и, сев к нему на колени, крепко его обняла.

– Все хорошо, все пройдет, – зашептала, – все пройдет, это только сон. Это сон. Это сон, ты убил его, – говорила, целуя разгоряченные лоб и щеки, – ты победил, его больше нет.

Она говорила что-то еще, прижимаясь к нему и чувствуя, как от накатившего жара становится мокрой ночная сорочка, подставляясь под завладевающие ею руки и губы, – впервые так сильно, яростно, – и так неожиданно хорошо.

Когда всплеск наслаждения затихает, и она открывает глаза, луна кажется выше, – свет заливает комнату, не оставляя нетронутым ни одного уголка. Агата смотрит на Дракулу, держащего ее обеими руками, и пару секунд просто сидит, любуясь на его усталое умиротворенное лицо.

Дальнейшее видится столь же естественным, сколь и спонтанным. Чуть отстранившись, Агата отводит в сторону воротник сорочки, откинув назад волосы и обнажая плечо.

– Давай. Я не боюсь, – произносит она, вновь придвигаясь к нему и зажмурясь.

Несколько долгих минут не происходит вообще ничего.

Открыв глаза, Агата непонимающе смотрит на Дракулу. Тот сидит неподвижно и глядит на нее, улыбаясь открыто и нежно.

– Нет, Агата, – говорит он. – Не сегодня. Не так.

***

– Ты избегаешь меня?

Агата встретила Дракулу у входа в гостиную и остановилась, преградив ему путь.

– С чего ты взяла?

– О, не знаю. Возможно, с того, что мы не виделись с прошлой недели, – Агата пожала плечами.

– У меня много дел, – Дракула попытался пройти мимо нее в комнату, но Агата не сдвинулась с места.

– Ты уходишь из дома утром, когда я еще сплю, и приходишь за полночь, – сказала она. – Если вообще приходишь. Во вторник и среду тебя здесь не было, хотя экипаж не выезжал за ворота и все лошади оставались в конюшне.

Дракула глубоко вздохнул.

– Если я хотел вести тайную жизнь, мне следовало выбрать кого-нибудь не столь наблюдательного, – сказал он, коротко улыбнувшись.

– По меньшей мере, – отступив в сторону, Агата все же освободила проход. 

Проследовав в гостиную за Дракулой и усевшись рядом с ним на диван, она некоторое время молчала.

– Я не верю, что это из-за того, что произошло той ночью, – тихо сказала она наконец. Опустив глаза, она рассеянно разгладила складки на платье. – Мы с тобой знали худшие времена, и я видела тебя в куда более неприглядном свете. Если теперь...

– Агата. – Она подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. – Ты же знаешь, что это не так, – проговорил он.

– Я знаю, – она вздохнула. – И также знаю, что ты никогда не лгал мне и не скрывал от меня ничего. Даже и на «Деметре», – она отмахнулась, увидев протестующее выражение на его лице. – Ты меня не обманывал – все, что мне было нужно знать о том, что происходило, было перед моими глазами. Я просто не сразу это поняла. Что, разумеется, не делает твое поведение приемлемым, – сказала она немедленно. И добавила: – Ты пил мою кровь и сделал меня любимым десертом, но ты мне не лгал.

Дракула молчал.

– Ты был честен, хотя питался мной, и забрал меня на корабль против моей воли, – продолжала Агата. – Поэтому тем более странным мне кажется твое поведение... сейчас, когда я сказала «да».

Все так же молча Дракула откинулся на спинку дивана. Губы его были плотно сжаты, а брови нахмурены, – словно вот уже долгое время он пытался решить задачу, оказавшуюся слишком сложной, и никак не мог заставить себя прекратить думать о ней.

Агата задумчиво рассматривала его.

– Возможно... – начала она медленно, – возможно, в этом все дело? В том, что я согласилась.

Дракула повернул голову и удивленно посмотрел на нее.

– Граф Дракула, валашский господарь, – сказала Агата, – не может выбрать в спутницы жизни дочь торговца из далекой провинции. У которой нет в запасе ни титула, ни подходящего имени, ни достаточно родовитой семьи. – Она посмотрела в упор на Дракулу. – Законы крови суровы и нерушимы.

– Агата, – по его взгляду видно было, что ее предположение застало его врасплох, – Агата, я живу с тобой больше года.

– Одно дело жить вместе, разделяя досуг и ложе, и даже под руку выходить в свет, и совсем другое, – она улыбнулась, – вступить в отношения под дланью рода и под гербом дракона. Ты мог бы меня отвергнуть, когда я стану вампиром, – проговорила Агата, не позволяя ему возразить, – отвергнуть, едва я бы тебе наскучила, – только ты не случайно называл невестами тех, кого обратил. Обязанные тебе новой жизнью, – какой бы ужасной и мрачной она ни была, – они стали частью твоего рода. Как стала бы и я. И даже ты был бы не в силах изменить это. Куда бы я ни пошла и где бы ни прожила свой неопределенно долгий век, я навсегда осталась бы спутницей Дракулы, признанной и принятой им.

Последовавшее за ее словами молчание было длинным, но, вопреки ее ожиданиям, оно не казалось гнетущим. Пару минут Дракула просто сидел, все так же нахмурив брови и бессознательно потирая перстень на безымянном пальце.

– Четыреста лет назад я был крещен в православии, – задумчиво проговорил он.

– Что? – не поняла Агата. Чуть отклонившись, она посмотрела на него с подозрением.

– Я так понимаю, что ты – католичка, – продолжил Дракула, словно ее не слыша. – Вряд ли нас обвенчают при этом условии, так что, видимо, мне придется перейти в католичество.

Агата взглянула на него изумленно.

– А почему не мне – в православие? – тупо спросила она. 

– Потому что с учетом того, что ты только что мне сказала, это было бы оскорбительно для меня.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, пока Агата не отвернулась, закрыв руками лицо.

– Я напридумала глупостей? – пробормотала, почувствовав, как он обнимает ее.

– Ты слишком умна, – улыбнулся Дракула, целуя ее в макушку. – Я должен был учитывать это, когда предложил тебе... Я должен был поговорить об этом с тобой сразу. Все, о чем ты сказала, – он отстранился и посмотрел на нее, – абсолютно разумно и абсолютно реально. За исключением того, что не имеет отношения к тебе и ко мне. – Он отвел с ее щеки волосы и добавил: – Я давно уже не валашский господарь, Агата. Не в том смысле, в каком это описала ты. И даже будь я по-прежнему владетельным средневековым сеньором, – я был бы свободен выбирать себе жену по душе. Я предложил бы тебе руку и сердце еще год назад, – сказал он, увидев, что Агата пытается протестовать, – если бы думал, что это значит что-нибудь для тебя.

Агата отвела глаза.

– Мне казалось... Я думала, после того, как я согласилась...

– Я вдруг осознал со всей ясностью, как ты унизишь мое доброе имя, – расхохотался Дракула. – Это, пожалуй, лучшее, что я слышал о себе за четыреста лет.

– Но все-таки... – не унималась Агата.

– Ты была права, – перебил ее Дракула. – Той ночью я осознал впервые, что это всерьез. И задался вопросом, – действительно ли я хочу этого для тебя?

– Ты говорил мне...

– Агата, – сказал он, зарываясь пальцами в ее волосы, – это долгая жизнь, Агата. Жизнь, в которой меняются ценности, люди, традиции и уклады. Будущее и настоящее, как и прежде, становятся прошлым. Только вот ты не уходишь с ними. Уходят другие – близкие и знакомые, верные слуги и старые друзья. Не всех их ты можешь взять с собой. И иногда тебе остается только смотреть им вслед. Это больно, Агата.

Он снова умолк. Подняв руку, Агата провела пальцами по его щеке. «Ты будешь со мной», – захотелось сказать ей, но она сдержалась. Они оба прекрасно знали, во что может за долгие годы превратиться мир, замкнутый на двоих.

Неожиданно для себя самой она рассмеялась.

– Переменить веру бывает проще, чем примириться с самим собой, – сказала она в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. – Но если могут деревья и птицы, – вспомнив их с Дракулой разговор о долголетии, добавила Агата, – значит, смогу и я.

Он смотрел на нее тревожно и недоверчиво, и это было похоже на их первый вечер в этом доме.

– И знаешь что еще? – сказала Агата. Она помедлила. – Я хочу попросить тебя: не создавай никаких иллюзий, делая это. Я хочу знать, что происходит. Я иду на это с открытыми глазами, и хочу, чтобы это касалось всего.

Дракула улыбнулся и накрыл ладонью ее пальцы на своем лице.

– Как пожелаешь, – ответил он.

***

_15 ноября 1898 года, Times_

«С радостью сообщаем, что 15 ноября сего года в Лондоне в аббатстве Карфакс состоялось бракосочетание графа Влада Дракулы и мисс Агаты Ван Хельсинг».

Агата отложила газету на туалетный столик и бросила задумчивый взгляд на кольцо на своей руке. Поблескивающая золотом тонкая полоска в полумраке комнаты казалась искрой на поверхности спокойного моря. Агата коротко усмехнулась. Моря, в которое она никогда не собиралась входить. Дело было не только в ее прошлом монахини – пребывание в монастыре было коротким и скорее вынужденным, чем избранным по зову сердца. Просто брак как таковой никогда не виделся ей привлекательным – или полезным с какой-либо стороны.

Она отвлеклась от созерцания обручального кольца и, выпрямившись, принялась вынимать шпильки из волос. Агата терпеть не могла сложные прически, но для изысканной леди, тем более, – в ее теперешнем статусе, свадебная прическа была обязательна. Агата вздохнула. Хорошо было уже то, что удалось избежать пышного торжества, ограничившись скромным венчанием в местной часовне.

Дверь в комнату тихо скрипнула, отворяясь, и снова закрылась.

Освобожденные от заколок и шпилек волосы упали на плечи тяжелой волной. Агата взглянула в зеркало.

– Я похожа на колдунью из старых сказок, – обернувшись на стуле, сказала она, задрав голову и глядя на Дракулу, стоящего перед ней. – Явившуюся без приглашения в королевский дворец.

Дракула улыбнулся.

– У колдуний обычно бывает куда более интересное прошлое, чем у дочек лесничих и наследных принцесс.

– Может быть, – согласилась Агата. – Ты отпустил слуг? – спросила она, вставая.

– Дал им выходные до следующей среды.

– Так долго? – Агата, подошедшая к кровати и начавшая расстегивать крючки на платье, встревоженно обернулась.

– Я думаю, что времени потребуется меньше, – Дракула подошел и высвободил застрявшую в одной из застежек прядь рыжих волос. – И все-таки будет лучше, если в ближайшую неделю мы с тобой будем одни и нам не придется оглядываться на дверь.

Агата кивнула. Ее пальцы вернулись к крючкам и шнуркам. Расправившись с ними, она повела плечами, и платье скользнуло к ее ногам.

Она не видела Дракулу, но точно знала, что он за ней наблюдает. Переступив через платье, она поправила на груди кружевную сорочку и, медленно прошагав к постели, забралась на нее.

Прикрыв глаза, она следила за тем, как Дракула запирает дверь спальни, гасит один за другим светильники, оставляя гореть только свечу в изголовье, и, подойдя к кровати, тянется к завязанному элегантным узлом на шее шелковому платку.

Оказавшись с ней рядом, он усаживается позади и, прижав Агату к себе, проводит ладонями по ее рукам. Его пальцы останавливаются у плеч, замирают, словно в раздумье, обхватывают рассыпавшуюся по спине копну волос и поднимают наверх.

Медленный, долгий поцелуй в затылок заставляет ее выгнуться и прикусить губу. Несколько секунд Дракула не двигается, а после целует ее еще раз и опускается ниже, руки скользят вперед, к пуговицам сорочки, приспускают с плеч тонкую ткань.

Закрыв глаза, Агата полностью отдается своим ощущениям. От мимолетных прикосновений тело горит и плавится, изнутри наполняясь безмолвным звоном, раскрываясь и растворяясь, почти исчезая, пока не собирается вновь в одной точке слева, где шея переходит в плечо.

...Мягкая темнота обступила ее со всех сторон. В ней не было совершенно ничего пугающего: Агата шевельнулась и попыталась повертеть головой скорее от любопытства.

– Не сопротивляйся, – прозвучал у нее в голове голос Дракулы. И еще через секунду – смешок. – Тебе понравится.

***

Пробуждение было... острым. Причем в совершенно буквальном смысле. Острыми были запахи, звуки, цвета. Из нависшего над Агатой мира будто враз проявились и выступили подробности.

Частички пыли на темно-красном бархатном пологе кровати. Аромат свежего лака, поднимающийся от покрашенного три недели назад паркетного пола. Колючие простыни, царапающие кожу шкурой древнего зверя. Электрические разряды, разбегающиеся от затылка и теряющиеся в гуще длинных волос.

Агата закрыла глаза. Бушующее море цветных пятен исчезло, и на смену ему пришел тонкий писк.

– Когда начнутся конвульсии? – не открывая глаз, спросила Агата в пространство. Собственный голос звучал низко и хрипло, тяжело отдаваясь в ушах.

– Так хочется попробовать?

Агата открыла глаза. Над ней склонилось бледное лицо Дракулы. Рядом с его правой щекой беззаботно парил комар.

– Не то, чтобы хочется, – переведя взгляд с комара на Дракулу, медленно проговорила Агата. – Просто я думала, это часть процесса.

– Видимо, не всегда, – Дракула протянул руку и помог ей приподняться и сесть, опершись на подушки. – Как самочувствие?

– Громко, – пробормотала Агата, морщась.

– Это нормально, – Дракула отклонился и потянулся куда-то в сторону. – Ты голодна? – спросил. Агата опустила глаза на возникший в его руке хрустальный бокал. Темно-алая жидкость в нем выглядела непривычно заманчиво.

– Не знаю, – сказала Агата чуть слышно и испуганно посмотрела на Дракулу. – Я не смогу, – выпалила она и зажмурилась, вновь оглушенная звуком своего голоса.

– Агата, это не человеческая кровь, – напомнил ей Дракула мягко. – И если ты не готова, мы можем еще подождать. Просто чем раньше ты утолишь первый голод, тем менее сильным и неуправляемым он будет впоследствии.

Агата молча кивнула.

Коротко сглотнув, она протянула руку к бокалу – и тут же откинулась назад, застонав обессиленно.

– Агата? – обеспокоенно спросил Дракула.

– Так много... так много всего, – помотав головой и облизнув губы, сказала она.

Дракула положил руку ей на лоб. Шершавая кожа ладони ощущалась как прикосновение жесткой бумаги, но она была прохладной, и это успокаивало.

– Ты привыкнешь, – проговорил Дракула негромко. – Вначале всегда так.

Агата не удержалась от скептической улыбки.

– У этого есть преимущества, – чуть наклонившись, прошептал Дракула заговорщически. – И немало.

– Я помню, – Агата фыркнула. – Возможность слышать, как скребутся крысы под полом, ловить нерадивых кучеров... – горячие губы, поймавшие мочку ее уха, заставили ее замолчать. – Дай мне немного времени, – сказала с усилием, – может быть, мне удастся найти еще.

Он рассмеялся.

Агата обернулась и вновь посмотрела на бокал, стоящий на тумбочке.

– Лисса? – спросила она.

– Нет, – покачал головой Дракула.

– Боишься, что я узнаю ваши с ней тайны? – поддразнила его Агата. Она поднялась на подушках выше и устроилась поудобнее. Первый шок отступил, и оглушительный мир постепенно становился просто непривычно ярким и четким.

– Слишком много информации сбивает новичков с толку, – улыбнулся Дракула. – К тому же, Лисса деятельна и своенравна. Ее кровь может излишне тебя взволновать. Это Рихард, жеребец из Анголы, – его доставили четыре недели назад. Нежен и кроток как спящее дитя.

Агата потянулась за бокалом. С минуту она держала его в руке, пристально разглядывая темную жидкость внутри. Затем поднесла к губам и сделала быстрый глоток.

Ничего не случилось, и полог кровати не обрушился ей на голову. Ощущение было, словно она пригубила старого густого вина. Металлический привкус смутил ее поначалу, но чем дальше она пила, тем острей сознавала голод и удовлетворение от возможности утолить его. В оттенках вкуса ощущались пронзительно-синее небо, влажные ветры и легкий шелест раскаленного песка.

Осушив бокал до конца, Агата поставила его обратно на тумбочку и задумчиво облизнула губы. Ни вкус, ни вид, ни запах крови не заставили ее утратить рассудок, чего она сильнее всего опасалась. Возможно, размышляла она, безумие многих вновь обращенных вампиров вызвано было не как таковым влечением к крови, скорее являясь следствием «возвращения» и атаковавшего их вала впечатлений и чувств.

Внезапно тишину комнаты нарушил резкий настойчивый шорох. Словно кто-то... Агата быстро повернулась на звук и увидела крупную крысу, ползущую по полу.

Агата скосила глаза на Дракулу. Тот взирал на нее молча, без тени улыбки, но ноздри его трепетали очень знакомым образом.

– Не дождешься, – сказала она.

**Author's Note:**

> * Dragostea (рум.) – любовь.


End file.
